Touching Your Dream (in the dark sky)
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: "Langit saja dapat kusentuh, apalagi hatimu?" Awan jadi saksi, kalau dia itu seorang pramugari yang sedang jatuh hati—pada hati yang mati. #DAbility


Touching Your Dream (in the dark sky)

(c)

Arischa

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp.

FUKASE (c) Yamaha Corp.

ARS (c) Yamaha Corp.

MAIKA (c) Voctro Labs

.

.

.

Banyak lubang, tikungan, dan tanjakan dan turunan dalam perjalanan kata ini. (Tidak ada jalan yang sempurna)

Ada beberapa umpatan kasar khas Fukase si manusia depresi dan Ars si sahabat sejati

Nikmati perjalanan anda!

.

.

.

"Langit saja dapat kusentuh, apalagi hatimu?" Awan jadi saksi, kalau dia itu seorang pramugari yang sedang jatuh hati—pada hati yang mati.

* * *

 _Hatimu bagai langit hitam yang kelam._

Aku sering mendengar itu dari orang-orang. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak sakit hati. Karena persis seperti yang mereka katakan, hatiku seperti langit hitam yang kelam. Hatiku mati.

Aku hanya berpikir, apa gunanya hatiku berwarna-warni jika kakiku tidak berfungsi? Berpikir bisa berlari-lari menjiwai karakterku dalam drama kehidupan ini, itu terlalu konyol. Aku tak mau jadi bahan tertawaan ketika aku jatuh mencium hijaunya rumput karena kakiku seperti jeli kenyal tanpa tulang—iya, sebelum aku ingat, tak ada jeli yang bertulang. Mereka makanan, oke, aku paham. Tidak usah berikan tatapan itu.

Hatiku tak membantuku apa-apa kecuali menjadi salah satu alasan aku tetap hidup, jika hati dalam konteks organ tubuh yang kalian maksud. Jika dalam konteks drama, hatiku tak ada gunanya.

Tidak usah merasa senang dengan hati, kalau suaraku saja sudah bisa menggemakan tawa. Tidak usah merasa marah dengan hati, kalau mulutku saja sudah bisa mengumpat dengan indah dan lancar. Tidak usah merasa sedih dengan hati, kalau air mataku saja sudah bisa mengalir sendu dan menipu.

Aku tak perlu omong kosong semacam hati itu muara cinta. Aku tak punya cinta, karena aku tak punya hati, karena mimpiku sudah mati.

 _Persepsiku._

.

.

.

Dulu orang-orang selalu bertanya, apa aku punya mimpi? Aku selalu mengumpat dalam hati ngomong-ngomong, jika kalian penasaran dengan jawabanku tentu saja.

Pikirlah dengan otak, bung! Jangan termakan teori hati. Kau pikir si lumpuh tampan sepertiku bisa jadi model? Kau pikir si lumpuh pendek ini bisa jadi _point guard_? Kau pikir ... kau pikir ... aku bisa punya mimpi?

"Masih ingin berlari?"

"Kulempar kau kalau bertanya sekali lagi."

"Setidaknya, Fukase, kau harus bisa berdiri dari kursi roda itu jika ingin melemparku." Dia orang idiot yang mau maunya menemani si pecundang macam Fukase Shouta ini selama lima belas tahun lamanya. Dia orang idiot yang mau maunya terbang ke belahan dunia lain demi kabar dokter berkualitas mahal.

Perkenalkan, dia Arstein Nagano. Biasa dipanggil Ars, dan aku sangat biasa memanggilnya si idiot brengsek berotak cumi cumi.

"Coba kau pikir? Ada manusia tak berkaki yang berlari-lari di lapangan hijau menggiring bola? Lucu? Iya. Miris? Jangan ditanya. Kurang ajar? Oh, sudah jelas." Aku tentu bisa melihat guratan jenaka di wajah yang katanya tampan itu ketika mendengar ocehanku yang sangat sinis. Dia tertawa, tapi bukan bahagia. Sudah kubilang, jangan pakai hati dalam setiap emosi. Tidak selamanya hati berfungsi untuk hal lain selain menyokong hidupmu.

"Tapi kau punya kaki?"

"Yang tidak berfungsi. Garis bawahi itu, jangan sampai kau lupa."

"Makanya, ayo perbaiki ... " Suaranya sudah mulai mengecil, lihat? Siapa yang bermimpi di sini.

Aku sudah mengubur jauh-jauh keinginanku untuk menggiring bola ke gawang lawan di tengah stadion megah, sampai aku lupa di mana tempatku mengubur mimpi itu. Aku dulu hanya bisa kagum melihat idolaku berlari ringan dengan lambaian tangan dan melempar ciuman cuma-cuma lewat angin.

Aku tahu, aku tidak sempurna, terlepas dari ungkapan tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Aku punya dua kaki lengkap yang untungnya memiliki visual bagus, jadi aku masih percaya diri menampilkannya buka-bukaan. Aku punya satu hati yang berfungsi sangat baik dan untungnya terbebas dari penyakit, setidaknya terakhir kali aku periksa hasilnya begitu.

Tapi aku tidak punya kaki yang bisa berdiri, aku tidak punya kaki yang bisa berlari. Aku hanya punya kaki yang setia saling sejajar berdampingan selama dua puluh tiga tahun aku hidup. Dan aku tidak punya hati yang dapat merasakan cinta, dapat memendam duka, dapat menjadi wadah ekspresi diri yang apa adanya.

Mimpiku hilang ditelan kenyataan, dan aku tak sedikit pun berniat memburu takdir sebagai buronan. Aku tak perlu cinta, itu omong kosong. Cinta yang datang padaku selalu pergi ketika melihat kakiku. Sungguh, kalau bisa silakan nikahi wajahku dan tinggalkan kakiku. Aku benci deskriminasi.

Tapi dia—Ars seolah tak pernah lelah berusaha. Dia menggali kuburan mimpi yang aku sendiri lupa di mana letaknya. Dia mencari jalannya sendiri, dia menggalinya sendiri, dan dia mencoba menghidupkannya sendiri.

"Ars, sesuatu yang mati itu tidak bisa hidup kembali. Jangan bodoh." Aku coba mengingatkannya akan fakta yang satu itu. Sekalipun Ars mencoba tuli dengan memainkan rubik di dalam kursinya diam, aku tahu dia mendengarkan. Lihat saja mulutnya yang diam-diam menyumpahiku dengan nama-nama penuh sensor.

"Aku hanya mencoba mendapatkan kembali bonus dari Tuhan."

"Aku lahir tanpa ayah, itu hadiah. Aku ternyata lumpuh total dari lahir, itu _surprise_. Aku punya mimpi lalu tertawa seperti orang gila karena mimpiku seperti bunuh diri, itu _grand prize_. Dan kau apa? Mencoba mengambil bonus?" balasku mulai jengah.

Nah! Lihat? Dia cuma mengangkat bahu cuek. Sudah kukatakan dia itu idiot, aku tak menerima bentuk protes macam apa pun yang menyangkut di mana aku menyembunyikan otaknya. Karena sungguh, di neraka sana pasti dia sedang dapat hukuman tambahan saat pembagian otak.

Dia masih bermain rubik, mencuri pandang pada pramugari di ujung sana, yang jelas sekali menatapiku dengan binar-binar lampu bohlam kelebihan watt. Mari ambil positifnya, pramugari itu tak pernah melihat kursi roda yang tampak mahal begini. Terima kasih Ars, kau sudah kaya sekarang.

 _Oh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah kursi rodaku tersiman rapi? Lalu apa yang pramugari itu lihat? Wajah tampanku? Oke,_ deal _._

"Aku menghidupkan mimpimu, kau menemukan cintamu, dan aku hidup bahagia. Itu bonusnya. Jangan ganggu aku yang mencoba peruntungan bermain lotre!"

"Oke! Terserah kau saja. Aku tetap pada tempatku, dan kau tetap pada lotremu. Terserah, Ars, terserah." Terlanjur lelah menanggapinya, aku memilih menyerah. Padahal ungkapannya tadi total drama, aku mual.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku ada di pesawat untuk meledeki tanah yang terlihat seperti kotoran semut dari atas sini—apa kalian pernah melihat rupa kotoran semut? Kalau aku sih, tidak. Maka jadikan saja itu sebagai gambaran, tak apa, ini masih legal.—Ars kerap kali mengajakku untuk berobat, dia ingin aku berlari. Dia ingin aku berdiri. Ia ingin aku mengenakan seragam kesebelasan dengan nomor punggung delapan.

Saat aku sendiri sudah menyerah dengan mimpiku, kenapa masih ada orang lain yang mau peduli dan memperjuangkannya? Memang sepenting apa mimpi itu? Mimpi hanya wadah sok suci dari gambaran masa depan yang samar. Suram tidak, cerah juga tidak. Maka selagi belum terjadi, berfantasilah sesuka hati.

Aku sudah cukup muak juga, berlagak bak orang paling tersakiti di dunia ini. Aku jijik dengan diri sendiri yang terus-terusan menangisi mimpi dan kaki. Hei! Aku harus berpikir dua kali untuk membuat air mataku kering hanya karena dua onggok kata itu! Kalau aku tidak punya mata, aku rasa aku akan sudi menangis. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah sok simpati Ars. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang melawak garing.

 _Aku tidak bisa melihat di cermin betapa menyedihkannya aku selama ini. Dan, betapa tampannya aku ini, oh astaga, satu-satunya motivasi hidup yang kupunya._

Tapi semua ungkapan itu benar; _hatimu akan sakit. Rasanya sesak dan duniamu meledak. Aku tak menghindar, aku sudah pernah sakit hati, tepat saat aku mengerti kenapa hari-hariku hanya diisi dengan roda di bawah kursi. Aku tak mau lagi, itu sakit. Perihnya sampai saat ini._

Aku hanya belajar melupakan. Memakan kenyataan itu akan ada manisnya di akhir, ketimbang menelan bulat-bulat kebohongan, manis di awal, sepat di akhir. Sama seperti masakan Ars yang rasanya labil.

 _Jadi aku hanya mencoba lupa bahwa aku pernah punya mimpi._

"Dia terus meliat ke arahmu, Fukase!"

"Tunggu saja sampai dia ditegur. Lihat saja, nanti juga kau terhibur."

"Kurang ajar," desisnya, "tapi dia jatuh hati!"

"Coba kau lihat, apa ada hati di bawahnya? Kalau tidak, hatinya masih pada tempatnya. Tidak jatuh apalagi lecet." Ars menarik kepalaku jengkel, apa? Aku benar, 'kan? Anggaplah leluconku murahan, sebatas uang receh, anggap lawakanku tak berkelas, aku tak mau peduli.

Kali ini dia merenggut sembari memanggil seorang pramugari, yang jelas-jelas menyalahi aturan karena tak fokus.

"Bisakah temanku ini mendapatkan sesuatu?" Aku yakin sekali pramugari itu nyaris menjerit melihat Ars yang menunjukku.

"Ah, tentu saja, tuan. Apakah ada yang anda inginkan?"

"Beri dia hatimu." Ars mulai _flirting_ , itu mengaduk-aduk isi perutku. Sial, aku mau muntah. Bisa-bisanya kau memasang wajah memohon seperti itu?! Dan kenapa pula pramugari itu tersenyum malu sok peduli?

Sekarang kenapa kau malah mengedipkan sebelah matamu, wahai Tuan Nagano? Hentikan itu dan jangan tunjukkan senyum sok menggoda! Mati saja kau!

"Aku tidak tertarik mencarikan hatiku partner. Ars, urusi saja rubikmu dan jangan goda pramugari di sini. Aku malu."

"Aish, hati hitammu itu perlu cat pewarna tahu! Biarkan dia tersentuh sedikit!" Apa ini? Dia mengajakku bertengkar di atas langit? Di dalam pesawat yang sedang terbang melayang di atas sini? Maumu itu? Ayo, sini!

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh hatiku. Tidak kau, mimpiku, kakiku, atau bahkan pramugari ini. Terima kasih." Aku masih saja bersi keras, tak peduli lagi tatapan orang-orang yang memandang kami aneh dengan kilatan terganggu.

Apa? Aku salah lagi?

"Langit saja dapat kusentuh, apalagi hatimu?" Sampai pramugari itu buka suara. Dan pertahanku langsung rubuh diporak-porandakan senyum polosnya.

* * *

Sekarang aku ada di sini, tempat paling kurang ajar yang tak pernah mau kukunjungi. Stadion sepak bola, dimana sebuah liga sedang berlangsung dan sialnya itu adalah dua tim yang sepertinya dulu sangat aku gilai.

Ars sialan.

"Jangan begitu, kau masih punya mimpimu."

"Demi Tuhan, Ars! Aku benci kau ungkit-ungkit lagi tentang hal itu!" Aku kesal, benar-benar kesal. _Atau aku hanya takut mimpiku bangun, aku hanya belum siap sakit hati lagi karena menyadari semua mimpiku akan sia-sia karena aku tidak punya kaki._

Oke, aku punya kaki. Tapi tak berfungsi, dan jangan kasihani aku. Aku benci dikatakan cacat, katakan saja kakiku rusak.

Apa? Aku melawan takdir? Hei, bung? Pernahkan kau berpikir apa yang kami—para penyandang gelar disabilitas—pikirkan? Pernahkah kalian bayangkan sebentar saja rasanya menjadi kami? Dilabeli cacat dan tak bisa ini dan itu? Jangan melabeli kami, jangan sok tau, jangan simpati, karena tak selamanya manusia perlu simpati. Aku tak masalah dengan empati, ngomong-ngomong.

Maka berhentilah, sebelum kau melangkahi batasmu. Jangan bermain api, _aish, apa, sih yang aku bicarakan? Kenapa malah melantur begini?_

Tapi serius, jangan memandang orang sepertiku itu lemah, mereka juga punya mimpi. Iya, munafik, itu sepenggal _quote_ dariku yang menyerah dengan mimpinya sendiri. Persetan, yang penting aku terlihat bijak.

"Pokoknya, Ars. Aku benar-benar salut atas hidupmu yang gemar sekali menghamburkan uang demi terbang di langit dan berjumpa banyak rumah sakit untuk kakiku yang sakit. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk semuanya," kataku pelan dan serak, "tapi hentikan. Kau tahu ini sia sia dan aku pun tahu semuanya tidak berguna. Jadi, ayo pulang." Ars masih saja memandang lapangan lurus tanpa ekspresi berarti bahkan setelah aku menjabarkan isi hatiku.

Teman kurang ajar.

"Aku melihat sesuatu," katanya.

"Apa?"

"Mimpimu, lihat! Bolanya bergulir!"

"ARS!" Cukup. Aku muak. Persetan ini di mana, ayo adu argumen denganku kalau kau benar-benar memaksa.

Kulihat wajahnya pias dan matanya berair. Demi Tuhan, aku belum pernah menangisi Ars dan lihat berapa liter air matanya yang keluar hanya untuk si pecundang macam aku?

Aku merasa jahat, sial.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, Shouta! Kau bilang kau tidak punya mimpi tapi lihat betapa angkuhnya kau? Aku hanya mau kau membuka matamu! Kalau kau mati nanti siapa yang kuajak pergi naik pesawat lagi?!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Aku ... aku, tunggu, kita jadi tontonan di sini!

"Ah, maaf! Permisi, maaf, tolong beri aku jalan!" Aku nyaris meledak kalau saja suara familiar itu tidak tertangkap gendang telingaku.

Itu si pramugari. DAN APA APAAN INI? KENAPA DIA DI SINI?!

"Maafkan teman-temanku, aku sungguh minta maaf!" katanya sambil membungkuk 90°, lalu menyeret Ars dan mendorong kursi rodaku beringas.

Nona, anda siapa dan kenapa anda suka sekali cari masalah?

* * *

Akhirnya, kami berakhir di sini. Di antara batu batu persegi, kurasa aku bisa menganggapnya patung hiasan. Dan, ah, ya, kami duduk di tengah taman yang lumayan sepi. Setahuku jam segini itu jamnya anak sekolahan mengikuti kelas tambahan di Korea Selatan. Kami memang sedang di Korea Selatan, ngomong-ngomong.

Semua berawal dari Ars yang mendapat brosur pengobatan tersohor rumah sakit entah apa namanya, yang jelas aku didorong kemari. Dan sialnya si pramugari itu berlibur ke Korea Selatan setelah bekerja di pesawat yang aku dan Ars tumpangi untuk terakhir kali sebelum liburannya. Aku benar-benar mengumpat dan menganggapnya penguntit saat bercerita tadi.

"Aku tahu aku orang asing, tapi sebaiknya selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik," katanya sok menengahi. Cuih. Memang dia tahu apa yang kami peributkan?

 _Aku heran, memang wajahnya tidak kaku terus tersenyum begitu?_

Tapi Ars memberi respon berbeda, dia menatap tajam aku, yang sekarang malah takut dan menatapi kakiku seolah sekarang itu sangat kukagumi. Padahal aku benci. Dobel sial.

"Berhenti berpura-pura mati rasa!" serunya.

"Ha?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Berapa banyak obat anti depresan yang kau punya? Berapa kali kau mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Kau bercanda?" tanyaku berbalik, menunjukkan wajah kebingungan yang kuyakini memuakkan di matanya. Pramugari itu hanya duduk diam memperhatikan kami, tak ambil tindakan karena mungkin tau diri.

"JAWAB AKU!" Akhirnya dia membentak, yang entah bagaimana cara kerjanya mampu membuatku gemetar. Ars tidak pernah marah, tidak pernah padaku. Dia konyol, brengsek, kurang ajar, sialan, idiot, temanku.

Sahabatku.

Teman hidupku.

Aku tanpa Ars adalah mayat membusuk.

Iya, aku bodoh.

"Berapa kali Fukase? Pagi kemarin, sebelum kita ke bandara, aku mendapatkan 3 silet. Kau mau apa?" Aku tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, pramugari itu bahkan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Aku tidak mengerti, semuanya serasa mencekikku.

"Kau tahu aku lelah," bisikku lirih. Bola mataku bergerak gelisah demi menjaganya tetap kering tanpa banjir. Aku tidak mau lemah di hadapan orang lain, di hadapan Ars, di hadapan pramugari yang katanya sedang jatuh hati padaku.

 _Apa aktingku bagus? Siapa tadi yang bilang bahwa dirinya jijik merasa paling tersakiti? Nyatanya aku menyakiti diri sendiri. Munafik? Sok tegar? Apa? Itu aku, Fukase Shouta._

"Kau tahu kau punya aku, Fukase. Berhenti berlagak kau tidak peduli! Kau mau mati, ya, sana mati! Berarti kau tak pernah menganggapku penting, sialan!"

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Aku berteriak, aku tahu pramugari itu bahkan terkesiap nyaris terjungkal. Tapi sungguh, maksudku bukan begitu.

"Apa salahnya bermimpi? Kau punya hakmu, Fukase," katanya dengan wajah sedih, yang sialnya menambah nyeri di hatiku. Semuanya terbongkar, aku yang sok dan seolah tak peduli lagi dengan mimpi, hanya melarikan diri dan depresi sendiri. Aku menjauh dan lari, padahal aku _tak punya_ kaki. Bodoh sekali.

"Salah, salah total, karena semuanya mustahil."

"Kau salah, Tuan Fukase, kau salah." Pramugari itu akhirnya bicara, menatap lurus aku yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya, padahal jelas-jelas aku teriris dengan tatapan hangatnya. Melihatku yang pura-pura memikirkan alasan kenapa dia memanggilku Tuan Fukase padahal ini bukan di pesawat—retorik, aku tahu.

 _Tapi kau tahu apa? Kau siapa? Cuma pramugari yang sedang jatuh hati. Percuma._

"Siapa bilang semua mimpimu percuma karena keterbatasan? Aku, Maika, si tunanetra yang bermimpi menyentuh langit dan terbang di udara, sekarang hidupnya ada dalam pesawat." Pelan-pelan tapi tegas, kata-katanya menyusup dan menyelinap masuk ke hatiku. Aku tidak mau tahu, tidak, aku ini pecundang.

Ars memalingkan wajahnya, air matanya sudah hampir mengering dan wajahnya merah kacau. Semua karena aku. Aku ingin mengumpat, tapi hatiku rasanya kacau sekali. Sesak, aku sulit bernapas.

"Pembual, tidak ada orang buta yang kerja di pesawat," umpatku kasar. Persetan, mau hatinya luka atau retak, aku tidak mau peduli. Aku lelah dikasihani.

"Tidak ada, karena aku tidak buta. Dulu iya, sekarang tidak. Dulu kakimu _rusak_ , nanti tidak. Aku mau jadi suporter pertama yang berteriak dari stadion." Omong kosong, katanya—si pramugari bernama Maika—dia buta. Apa? Dia bisa melihat!

 _Aku tidak mungkin begitu, 'kan? Iya kan? Iya, pasti begitu._

"Sudah kubilang, itu fungsinya dokter, sialan. Pakai otakmu, kakimu tidak berfungsi setidaknya otakmu masih berisi." Ars mengumpat sambil mengomel lagi, sekarang wajahnya sudah lebih manusiawi ketimbang tadi.

Aku mau menangis tapi gengsi, di sini ada si pramugari. Malu.

"Berobatlah, raih mimpimu. Aku itu buta kornea, aku meminjam kornea orang lain, sebut saja malaikat baik hati, karena itu aku bisa melihat."

—Mimpiku jadi pramugari, ngomong-ngomong."

"Lalu, di mana aku bisa bertemu malaikat baik hati yang sudi memimjamkan kakinya? Tidak ada, 'kan? Jadi semua sia-sia." Itu aku yang masih berusaha kabur dari keinginan kembali mengecap mimpi.

 _Plak!_

"SAKIT SIALAN!?"

"Biar!" Aku tidak tahu, sungguh, kenapa Ars tega sekali memukul kepalaku sekeras itu? Sakit, bodoh, sakit!

 _Tapi aku tahu, Ars, kau sedang mengatakan kalau kau menemukan kunci dari peti mimpiku, kan? Kau sudah tahu tempatnya di mana. Kau memenangkan lotremu?_

"Kau pasti belum pernah terapi, 'kan?" tanya si pramugari—aku tahu namanya siapa tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya pramugari, mau apa?—padaku. Aku cuma menggeleng dan manatap Ars yang malah melempar delikan tajam. Aku salah apalagi, sih?

"Bukannya belum pernah, tapi setiap diminta selalu kabur. Padahal dia cuma bisa lari dibantu kursi roda, tapi berlagak main kejar-kejaran. Kurang ajar sekali."

"Aku dengar kau mengumpatiku, ya, Nagano."

"Kalian ini lucu sekali, sih? Aku gemas!" Si pramugari ini tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan melempar tatapan penuh cinta padaku. Aku peka, aku masih manusia jadi aku sadar.

 _Tapi aku ragu, aku tidak percaya. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa?_

"Kenapa kau sebegitu maunya ikut campur urusanku, Nona Pramugari? Padahal mimpiku mati, tapi kau percaya diri sekali membangunkannya," tanyaku akhirnya. Tapi garis wajahnya tidak berubah, masih cerah dan penuh senyum. Malah wajah Ars yang seolah kesal luar biasa. Kenapa malah terlihat Ars yang menyukai si pramugari ini?

"Pertanyaan retorik!" serunya—Ars. Sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk, aku bersumpah dia nyaris terpeleset ke jari di sebelah kanan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, kalau saja dia tidak ingat ada perempuan di antara kami. Tipikal Ars, suka jaga _image_ di depan lawan jenis. Cuih.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu jawabannya!" balasku tak mau kalah. Sukses jadi tontonan gratis si pramugari, dan mengundang telak kekesalan Ars lagi dan lagi.

"Sini, bicara pada tanganku! Jelas-jelas dia jatuh cinta padamu! Hatinya kau ambil, bodoh!"

"Ya, karena itu aku tanya kenapa!?" Berdebat dengan Ars itu menguras tenaga, air mataku yang tadinya mati-matian kutahan agar tak keluar gagal total. Aku marah pada Ars tapi aku menangisinya. Catat, menangisinya di depan si pramugari. Dobel kurang ajar.

"Kau menarik. Aku dulu terpuruk, sama sepertimu. Bedanya, kau laki-laki aku perempuan-" _iyalah! Logis sedikit mencari perbedaan, astaga ..._ "-kau sok kuat, aku disentuh sedikit langsung goyah. Tapi aku tidak mudah menyerah dan tidak suka memilih mati diam-diam," katanya santai menatapi Ars. Dia menyindirku, tapi ada ungakapan _sayang_ terselip di sana. Dan Ars masih saja memasang wajah sok garangnya dan mendelik tak suka padaku. Persetan.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya dia lebih suka memilih mati terang-terangan?

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan tentangku dengan wajah seperti itu, jawabannya bukan," kekehnya tertawa geli. Apa wajahku sejelas itu dibaca? Iya? Aku malu lagi, _hh_ ...

"Aku bertemu jalan keluarnya, dan sekarang aku bisa melihat. Mimpiku tercapai. Kau pun bisa begitu, aku jatuh hati padamu."

"NAH! Itu! Dengar!" Ars langsung melompat dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah si pramugari dan wajahku bersamaan. Padahal aku masih menangis, dasar tidak berperasaan!

 _Jujur, aku mau kembali, aku mau bermimpi lagi, aku mau berandai-andai. Tapi aku takut, aku takut gagal dan berakhir tak sengaja memilih mati. Nanti Ars tidak ada yang merepoti. Nanti Ars bingung bagaimana caranya menghamburkan uang lagi. Nanti Ars keluar negri sendiri._

"Tapi, kurasa aku punya mimpi lain sekarang," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Itu bukan aku, itu Ars yang sudah duduk kembali. Aku masih sibuk mengusapi kasar mataku yang berembun, kenapa air mata ini susah sekali berhenti?

"Jadi istri Tuan Fukase?"

"Hah?" Aku melongo, apa-apaan? Gadis ini gamblang sekali, _sial, aku malu—untuk yang ketiga kalinya._

 _Mulutku kasar sekali. Ini karena Ars, pengaruhnya buruk, itu salahnya. Aku tidak mau tahu._

"Pokoknya, Tuan Fukase ini harus terapi! Jangan berhenti bermimpi! Karena aku suka kau." Dia membungkuk lama lalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangan dan berteriak sampai jumpa lagi pada kami. Sampai bayangannya hilang seolah ditelan bumi. Jelas karena dia sudah jauh di depan sana.

Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa, kenal saja belum ada dua puluh empat jam. Kenapa rasanya sesak sekali?

"Aku memenangkan lotrenya!" Ars menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku, beranjak bangun sambil berucap lalu mendorong kursi rodaku melaju perlahan. Dia terlihat bahagia, _apa aku juga?_

 _Ini rasanya dicintai dan diberi kepercayaan? Hangat. Meledak-ledak, mengharukan, dan juga melankolis._

"Aku tidak bilang ingin kembali bermimpi," sahutku datar, sedatar jalan aspal menuju keluar taman ini.

"Breng-"

"Mulutmu."

"Tch."

 _Aku memang tidak bilang ingin kembali bermimpi. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin terapi. Aku mulai menyadari, walau rasanya mustahil sekalipun aku sembuh nanti, aku masih bisa memiliki mimpi lain._

 _Selama ini aku memang bersembunyi dan sok berlari. Aku jatuh sendiri dan Ars selalu kuhindari._

 _Aku depresi, mimpiku mencekik dan obat-obatan itu rasanya kurang. Aku mau mati, tapi selalu tidak jadi. Karena aku berpikir di alam sana pun pasti enggan menerimaku._

 _Tapi semua goyah, Ars selalu datang kembali menyusun aku yang berantakan. Dan di sinilah aku, berakhir menangis dan mendengarkan pengakuan seorang pramugari yang bagai mendongeng._

 _Aku mau jadi psikiater saja. Lumayan, menebus dosaku dengan membantu orang lain. Terdengar mulia. Kupikir aku juga sudah cukup bijak. Apa? Tidak perlu tertawa, hak orang untuk percaya diri._

Keterbatasanku memang bukan halangan, tapi rintangan. Aku tidak pernah tahu, kalau pramugari yang sedang jatuh hati akan sebegitu gamblangnya menyemangati. Ah, manis sekali.

* * *

Hari-hariku terlewati terlampau biasa. Selama beberapa bulan menetap di negeri orang dan menjalani terapi demi memperbaiki kaki. Ars masih setia diam di sini, di sampingku menemani. Dia tidak lagi pulang untuk sekedar menghitung uangnya. Dulu dia cuma pegawai biasa, yang mana kutahu sekarang malah menjadi si pemberi gaji.

Dia kaya, iya, aku selalu meminta padanya. Dia bilang jangan sungkan, ya sudah, aku ringan saja padanya. Aku bukannya tidak mau bekerja, Ibu dan Ayah yang melarangku. Katanya mereka takut aku terluka. _Ah, bahagianya menghabiskan uang orang._

"Kau sudah lumayan berkembang."

"Aku memang hebat."

"Aku menyesal berbicara."

"Oh, kasihan." Aku tertawa memaksa, bosan menatapi layar persegi panjang ponselku. Beritanya masih sama—

"Tahu kau hebat kenapa terapinya baru sekarang? Rugi uangku kubakar dengan avtur avtur itu," sindirnya. Iya, kami memang sering pergi dengan tema berobat. Tapi aku menolak terapi dan berakhir periksa saja lalu jalan-jalan. Dasar orang kaya.

"Kau berisik, Ars. Aku habis didongengi jadi tersentuh." Bola mata Ars berputar jengah, ancang-ancang mengomel—

"Sudah ketemu?"

" ... belum. Dasar pramugari pembual, cih." Mataku memanas, perih, aku ingin mengumpat saja rasanya. Ars hanya menahan napas sementara lalu membuangnya perlahan. Aku nyaris jatuh ke dasar. _Lagi, seperti dulu._

"Lalu, apa mimpimu?" tanyanya pelan, pelan sekali sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak mau mendengarnya, _perih._

"Mencari si pramugari."

 _Nanti, saat aku sudah bisa berdiri sempurna dan berlari, aku akan mencari si gadis pramugari. Sampai dapat, dan mencoba mewujudkan mimpinya._

 _Sudah kubilang, aku ingin melakukan tugas mulia, dan membantunya masuk dalam entri. Itu mimpi baruku._

 _Kakiku bukan masalah, aku bisa bermimpi lagi._

"Semoga kau menemukannya," bisik Ars, lirih, halus, nyaris tidak terdengar.

* * *

 _Pesawat Giant Air yang menuju bandara Narita Jepang mengalami kebakaran dan jatuh di laut lepas Jepang. Tiga puluh enumpang beserta awak pesawat dinyatakan tewas, empat awak dinyatakan hilang. [03/17]_

 **END**

* * *

Halooo! Arischa kembali hehehehehe, tema yang kuambil, tunadaksa (cacat fisik).

Ah, Fukaseku. Aku bener-bener cinta hubungan Ars Fukase, baik sahabat atau keluarga. Lebih-lebih Ayah anak HEHEHE. Terus? Maika? YA SHIPKU DONG MUEHEHEHEHEHE/heh

sedikit penjelasan beberapa kalimat :

' _hari-hariku hanya diisi dengan roda di bawah kursi'_ Itu merujuk ke kursi roda. Hanya permainan kata agar indah di mata saya.

' _Terima kasih Ars, kau kaya sekarang'_ Merujuk pada rasa terima kasih Fukase sudah dibelikan kursi roda mahal, sarkastik.

Penyakit Fukase, semacam kelumpuhan syaraf, parkinson? Hanya berpikir Fukase benar-benar cocok dengan peran ini hehe.

Kenapa Korea Selatan? _Nothing special_ , hanya itu yang terlintas tentang berobat wwww.

Jika masih ada yang kurang jelas dengan beberapa permainan kata saya, ayo tanyakan saja di kolom review~~

Terima kasih kepada penyelenggara _challenge_ , Kak Feb. Ngomong-ngomong, SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUUU!

Salam,

Arischa


End file.
